


A Moment

by Scootyshabooty



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scootyshabooty/pseuds/Scootyshabooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Anakin lets him in. Briefly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

“They don’t respect me.” He was pacing, as he often did these days. For every problem Anakin created for himself, there were others he’d be burdened with for simply existing. Paternal annoyance mixed with guilt curled in Obi-Wan’s gut.

"That’s not true, Anakin.“

"Don’t tell me it’s not!” He stopped, finally, fingers curling to dig into his palms. The sound of his breathing broke through the tense silence, and Obi-Wan for once lacked the words that would intend comfort but strike another flare in Anakin’s temper.

The council unanimously decided against granting Anakin the title of Master. Another notch in his protégé's grudge against the order. Even if Obi-Wan supported the decision he couldn’t ignore how it felt to push the boy even farther away. Guilty.

Anakin stomped to the far side window, hands braced against the cushions on the sill , shoulders tense. It took a long moment before Obi-Wan felt it was safe to approach. Even longer still before he said anything.

"Respect does not always come across the way you want it to.“ He spoke softly, standing beside Anakin he could see the way the boy closed his eyes against his words, lower lip held between his teeth, the slightest tremor to his frame. Instantly Obi-Wan is reminded of the past, of the small boy he was tasked with training when he was just barely beginning to find himself. It was easier back then, comforting Anakin, when he could gather the boy in his arms and hold him until the worst of it passed. There was less pride holding Anakin back, more willingness to accept help.

"I just…I wanted-” Anakin cuts himself off with a slam of his fist, the first hint of angry tears welling in his eyes, and Obi-Wan knows he’ll be pushed away but the need to help is too strong in him. It always has been. He steps closer, a sure hand placed atop Anakin’s, and he’s waiting for Anakin to pull away and leave, to demand he handle this on his own, but what he doesn’t expect is for Anakin’s hand to uncurl, the tips of his fingers blanched white. Obi-Wan’s fingers slip between Anakin’s, and Anakin laces them together, holds on white-knuckle tight without a word, and it wouldn’t take this touch for Obi-Wan to feel Anakin’s pain, his anger, the darkness in him that keeps Obi-Wan in a constant state of worry. All the heart ache this boy could bring him, and still he holds on to any thread of hope.

Anakin lets go abruptly, turning away from the window and presses himself again Obi-Wan, head buried against his shoulder, hands fisting in the front of his tunic.

"Dammit, I hate this.“ He grinds out the words, teeth clenched.

Obi-Wan breathes deep and even, always the rock between the two, always the one better at hiding his pain. 

"I hate this I hate this I-” he cuts off, pushing his fists into Obi-Wan’s chest, and Obi-Wan lets him. He hears the words of his master, the teachings against the emotional ties to the dark side. Jealousy, anger, hatred. He hears them and it hurts when the embodiment of it all is someone he loves as his own.

By the time Obi-Wan has gained the courage to wrap his arms around the boy, Anakin is pulling away. Eyes red-rimmed and distant, he only looks at Obi-Wan for a fleeting moment, and then he’s gone, the sound of a door sliding shut, and Obi-Wan lets the force keep the feeling there until that too is the ghost of a presence.

**Author's Note:**

> First time publishing anything in months and first time writing for a fandom I've been apart of since I was a wee bab. ANYWAY, hope its not terrible, and I hope you liked it!. You'll probablyyyy be seeing more of this for the next few months. 
> 
> ~Scott


End file.
